No es la única
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Usagi acaba haciendo lo que antes consideraba inconcebible: se confiesa a Haruka, y más adelante abandona a Mamoru. Más adelante Usagi descubre que no solo Haruka siente algo más que solo amistad por ella. UsagixHaruka y UsagixMinako. Oneshot con yuri y lemmon.


**Advertencia:** Sailor Moon y sus personajes tanto de manga como las distintas series de TV pertenecen exclusivamente a la maestra Naoko Takeuchi, y yo no soy ella XD.

**No es la única**

Después de lo ocurrido con Haruka y sus constantes coqueteos, Usagi empieza a tener extrañas sensaciones en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pues ella solía pensar que solamente tenía sus ojos para su amado Mamoru, pero en cambio ahora…

Era todo muy confuso, no se podía decir más. Usagi de pronto empezaba a tener confusas fantasías con Haruka, cosa que no podía ni debía ser. Ambas eran chicas, algo como eso sencillamente estaba mal ¿verdad?

Sin embargo la historia particular de la chica con aspecto varonil no terminaba. Siempre que la veía esta le dedicaba algún piropo, o a veces le preguntaba si quería ser su novia, cosa que incomodaba a Usagi de sobremanera. Aquello ocurría no solamente porque le parecía indebido y que sería lo mismo que engañar a su príncipe milenario, sino también porque, en cierto modo que no podría explicar, le estaba empezando a gustar.

Eso no se lo podía creer. ¡Le empezaba a gustar su amiga Haruka! Era sencillamente inconcebible que algo así ocurriera. Cada vez llegaba con mayor frecuencia esos extraños sueños en los que aparecía la más alta de forma repentina y empezaba a degustar los suaves y carnosos labios de guerrera de la luna, y esta correspondía aquel beso abriendo su pequeña boca para empezar con el jugueteo de sus lenguas, causando gran excitación en la princesa, que algunas veces al despertar sentía una gran urgencia de ir al baño para encerrarse allí toda la noche mientras utilizaba sus propios dedos para toquetear su feminidad. Cada noche que esto ocurría era más intensa que la anterior, y esto ya la princesa no podía aguantarlo.

Se había tardado en darse cuenta, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Deseaba hacerlo con Haruka, su cuerpo deseaba cada vez con mayor fervor sentir aquel otro cuerpo femenino al lado, deseaba estar en la cama con aquella chica tal alta, audaz y fuerte, deseaba probar, aunque sea un poco, aquellos encantadores labios que a pesar de pertenecer a una mujer, eran incluso más principescos que los de su novio.

Llegaría el día en que finalmente logra aquello que tanto había evitado por considerar sucio e incorrecto; Usagi confesó sus sentimientos por Haruka y ésta mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción, al ver que finalmente la pequeña belleza había caído ante ella.

Esa noche Usagi no regresó a casa, pues se fue con Haruka a la casa de ésta, y allí finalmente Usagi logró satisfacer su lujurioso deseo de tener una noche de amor desenfrenado con la chica alta. Le gustaba, y la hacía sentir satisfecha. Sus besos, sus caricias, su lengua jugueteando con cada parte de su joven cuerpo, sus manos estimulando cada punto sensible de ella haciéndole sentir el mayor placer jamás sentido antes, ni siquiera Mamoru estaba cerca de darle semejante placer, y hacer venirse tantas veces como lo hizo Haruka aquella noche.

* * *

Pasarían los días y Usagi finalmente decidió terminar su relación con su novio, pues ya no era capaz de seguir haciéndole esto de tan descarada forma. Deseaba esta vez finalmente ser libre de amar a su nueva novia Haruka, con quien ya tenía varias "reuniones" nocturnas bastante seguido. Usagi simplemente deseaba más y más a la más alta, y esta la complacía de forma bastante lujuriosa, ambas eran insaciables para decirlo en pocas palabras.

Sin embargo, había alguien más que al igual que Haruka, deseaba hacer suyo el hermoso cuerpo de la guerrera lunar, y esta persona siempre veía de reojo a Usagi cuando la tenía cerca; su rostro, su blancas y delicadas manos, su jugosas y delgadas piernas, su cuerpito oculto tras esas estorbosas ropas, sus ojos de color azul que parecían reflejar el mismísimo cielo, su voz angelical e inocente. Estaba claro que era imposible no amar a Usagi.

Pero para la mala suerte de Minako, ya sabía del reciente noviazgo que tenían Haruka y Usagi, y causaba una gran decepción en la guerrera de Venus. Minako se había enamorado de Usagi casi desde el mismo momento que la había conocido aquella vez cuando salvó a las sailor del despiadado Kunzite. Al principio se abstuvo de decir nada la guerrera lunar pues necesitaba arreglar muchas cosas mientras se insertaba al grupo de las sailor, después se desilusionó cuando Mamoru y Serena habían oficializado su noviazgo, y ahora su princesa estaba con Haruka. Esta situación era sencillamente insoportable para la diosa del amor, esta vez de alguna manera la iba a hacer suya, cueste lo que cueste. Tenía que idear alguna ingeniosa estrategia a demostrarle a Usagi que ella era la indicada para complacerla tanto física como sentimentalmente, y no pararía ante nada ni nadie.

* * *

Ya Haruka y Usagi habían cumplido dos meses de noviazgo, y una vez más estaban juntas en la cama.

Usagi: ¡MAS, MAS, MAS, ERES LA MEJOR, HARUKAAAA!

Haruka: ¿Quién es tu dueña, lindura?- pregunta seductora la más alta mientras entierra cada vez más los dedos en la feminidad de la princesa.

Usagi: ¡ERES TÚ, HARUKA! ¡OH, SI, ESTOY POR VENIRMEEEEEE!

Haruka de inmediato empezó a lamer las partes más preciadas de la pelilarga luego de que esta ya se había venido por cuarta vez esa noche, se habían divertido mucho esta vez, y les había gustado.

Usagi: Estoy cansada, realmente eres increíble, Haru-chan- decía la princesa.

Desde que habían iniciado su noviazgo, Usagi había tomado la costumbre de llamar Haru-chan a su novia, especialmente cuando estaban teniendo sexo en una noche como aquella.

Haruka: ¡Mira qué hora es, ya amaneció!- se sorprendió la más alta al ver la hora en su reloj.

Usagi: ¿Qué ocurre, Haru-chan?- pregunta mientras empieza a taparse el cuerpo con las sábanas.

Haruka: Resulta que en dos horas tengo una carrera, y prometí a mis amigos que participaría, así que me tengo que ir. Lo siento mucho, mi amor, pero te tengo que dejar por hoy.

Usagi: De acuerdo Haru-chan. Te dejo ir con la condición de que esta noche repetimos ¿de acuerdo?- propone coqueta la princesa.

Haruka: Lo que tú digas, mi cielo- le da un tierno beso en los labios y se va de la casa, dejando a Usagi sola.

Usagi se quedó en la cama de Haruka un rato, mientras esperaba volver a sentir sus piernas, pues esta última noche fue una de las más salvajes que han tenido desde que se hicieron novias. Era un día sin nubes que arruinasen el liso cielo azul que se asomaba por la ventana, llamando a levantarse a aquellos que aún estaban bajo el dominio de su pereza y no se han querido levantar.

Curiosamente Minako había logrado filtrarse en la casa de Haruka y ahora estaba buscando ansiosa a su conejita para enseñarle lo que es el verdadero placer, pues Minako ya tenía un tiempo preparándose para darle a Usagi la mañana de sexo que jamás haya tenido. Grande fue la suerte la guerrera del segundo planeta al encontrar pronto a su amor secreto, desnuda como el día que había visto por vez primera la luz. Era sin duda un magnífico espectáculo verla en todo su esplendor mientras se estiraba un poco para desperezarse. Toda esta escena era como si la misma Usagi invitase a su amiga venusina a entrar y hacerla suya también, con todo el amor que la guerrera sentía hacia su princesa.

Sigilosamente se acercó a Usagi, y esta aún no había volteado, por lo que no sabía aún que estaba por ser la presa sexual de Minako, solamente estaba relajada viendo por aquella amplia ventana las bellezas que ofrecía el mundo desde aquella panorámica, cuando de pronto sintió una manos que empezaban a masajear sus jóvenes senos, y esto la sorprendió bastante.

Minako: Adivina quién soy, cariño- le dice en el lóbulo auditivo.

Usagi: ¡Mina-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?- se aleja sorprendida la princesa, tapándose los pechos.

Minako: Al parecer no es la primera vez que tocan esos lindos senos, mejor para mí, pues tú misma me podrías guiar para complacerte mejor- dijo con tono seductor y malicioso la guerrera de Venus.

Usagi: ¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Mina-chan?- se extrañaba la princesa.

Minako: Verás, mi hermosa princesa. Casi desde el día que te conocí te había amado- su voz cambia a una un tanto tímida y cariñosa-. Pero debía callar este sentimiento que tengo hacia ti porque creía que nunca corresponderías dicho sentimiento sólo por cumplir aquel estúpido cometido del destino con ese tonto príncipe, y que por ello jamás admitirías que nadie más, en especial una chica como te pudiese amar.

Usagi: Así solía pensar, Mina-chan. Jamás pienses que en realidad yo no creía eso- admitió la princesa, dejando de cubrirse con sus brazos-. Yo creía que necesariamente debía quedar atada de por vida con Mamo-chan, y realmente creía que lo amaba y que estaríamos juntos para siempre. Pero por alguna razón mis sentimientos me hicieron ver hacia Haru-chan, no tengo idea de por qué, solamente pasó y ya. Creía en un principio que estaba y que se me pasaría, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no era solo una atracción ordinaria, como también me di cuenta que en realidad solo sentía amistad por Mamo-chan, era amor y atracción real que nunca antes había sentido. Y desde que estoy como novia de Haru-chan soy más feliz de lo que realmente creí poder ser alguna vez.

Minako: Entonces, ¿quieres decir que tus sentimientos por Mamoru solo era apego temporal?- preguntó consternada.

Usagi: Algo así- contestó seria, algo nada normal en ella-. Pero jamás me hubiese imaginado que habría alguien más aparte de mí o de Haru-chan que tuviese este tipo de gustos- miró curiosa a la guerrera de Venus.

Minako: Créeme esto que te diré, Usagi-chan- dijo con tono no tan tímido pero bastante dulce-; no creas que eras la única, de hecho no me extrañaría que alguna de nuestras amigas también se babeen en secreto por ti, como por ejemplo Rei, ella sí que te tiene el ojo bien puesto.

Usagi: ¿E-en serio?- pregunta muy roja.

Minako: No estoy bromeando, princesita- retoma la voz seductora-. Pero por ahora, y antes de que tu Haru-chan vuelva, o de que nuestras amigas intenten conformar tu harem personal, yo te haré mía, Usagi-chan.

La princesa de la luna no se esperaba algo como esto, por mucho tiempo estuvo ignorante acerca de los verdaderos sentimientos de sus amigas, o al menos eso decía la venusina, y se empezó a preguntar qué haría Haruka al respecto si se enteraba de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Conociendo el lado lujurioso e incansable (sexualmente hablando) de Haruka, era muy posible que viera con buenos ojos una relación tan extraña como esta, después de todo significaría más placer con los cuerpecitos de todas, pero el gran problema en este extraño entramado sexual que se dibujaba en la cabeza de Usagi era ella misma, pues ella misma es consciente de lo celosa que puede ser si Haruka se apega demasiado a alguna otra, y esa idea no le agradaba. Un harem para Usagi sin duda tendría sus beneficios y sus contras, aunque la princesa no llegaba ya más lejos en ese pensamiento, pues este nuevo tema era demasiado para su lenta mente.

Minako: ¿Y qué me dices, Usagi-chan? ¿Me permitirías darte el placer que mereces que te dé?- el gesto de la venusina daba a entender que no estaba dispuesta a recibir un "no" por respuesta.

Usagi: ¿Estás segura que de eso de que todas me aman, Mina-chan?- preguntó con timidez.

Minako: Me extrañaría si ninguna lo hiciera, después de todo eres la mejor amiga de todas nosotras, y eres especial. Tú has iluminado nuestras vidas, Usagi-chan- le responde con tono dulce.

Usagi: Entonces… creo que… está bien, si así son las cosas, Mina-chan- cede finalmente la princesa.

La venusina de inmediato se acerca a la guerrera lunar y le planta con lentitud y dulzura un beso en sus suaves labios, dando una sensación de felicidad nunca antes sentida por la sublíder de las sailor, una sensación profunda de satisfacción sin ser placer físico alcanzado solo con un beso. Ya la guerrera de Venus deseaba empezar la verdadera función del día.

Minako se desnuda de un solo movimiento, estando así lista para empezar su acto de amor (recordemos que Usagi ya estaba desnuda), empezando por llevar a la lunar de forma cariñosa a la cama, cubriendo su hermoso rostro de besos, y con cosquillas el cuerpo a base de tiernas y amorosas caricias en sus muslos suaves como un malvavisco. El sueño erótico de Minako se estaba haciendo realidad.

Usagi: Mina-chan…- solo fue capaz de decir antes de que su boca fuera atrapada por la de la venusina, en un beso en la que empezaron una fiera competencia por el dominio de la otra boca con sus lenguas.

Era como un pequeño oasis en medio del más grande e infernal de los desiertos, algo sin duda adorable que Minako esperaba jamás dejar, pase lo que pase.

Minako: Te deseo, Usagi-chan. Quiero que me aceptes también, quiero ser también tu mujer, no importa a cuantas aceptes, solo acéptame también a mi- decía con tono cariñoso.

Usagi: Sí te acepto, Mina-chan. Quiero que estés conmigo de ahora en adelante- decía con voz queda, embriagada por el aroma dulce de la nueva amante.

Minako sonrió de forma traviesa al ver que la conejita milenaria finalmente fue convencida por sus palabras y razones, así que empezó a lamer su tierno cuerpo, empezando por el cuello, sacando unos lindos gemidos de la princesa, haciendo ver que le gustaba ese trato, por lo que la venusina continuó lamiéndola y poco a poco descendía en su cuerpo alcanzando sus jóvenes pechos, y lame entonces los pezones, haciendo círculos de forma juguetona y mordisqueándolos de forma suave, mientras escuchaba como la princesa gemía más y más.

Usagi: ¡Tienes habilidad, Mina-chan! ¿De dónde aprendiste esto?- fue capaz de decir ahogando sus gemidos.

Minako: Vine por ti, y eso significa que me había preparado para darte lo mejor que sé hacer- respondió de forma simple para luego seguir lamiendo.

Usagi: S-sigue así, Mina-chan. E-eres i-increíble- susurró entre gemidos.

Minako obedeció y pronto hizo que sus manos entraran en acción; una mano masajeaba el pecho que no lamía, y la otra mano empezó a jugar con la feminidad de la princesa, dándole bastante placer y haciéndola gemir más rápido y fuerte que antes.

Aquello parecía haber durado una eternidad, pero ninguna de las dos quería que esto parara, aún no tenían suficiente, querían más. Minako finalmente llevó su rostro hasta la entrepierna de la guerrera lunar, se sonrojó un poco al haber encontrado finalmente su objetivo, y empezó a lamer con mucho gusto, por casi tres minutos así seguía la venusina mientras que la lunar solo gemía sin parar, doblegada ante aquel placer que hace tiempo le había hecho darse cuenta de su realidad lesbiana, pues solo una chica como Haruka o Minako podía hacer sentir esto. Usagi ya lo sabía, pues ella ya había perdido su virginidad con Mamoru, y aquella vez lo que había sentido no se había sentido tan satisfactoria como solía pensar, todo lo contrario con Haruka y Minako, ellas si la extasiaban y le daban el placer que su cuerpo demandaba, y así había descubierto su verdadero yo, una princesa lesbiana deseosa de pasión tal que ningún hombre jamás sería capaz de darle, y eso no lo podría haber creído un poco siquiera algunos meses atrás.

Minako introdujo dos dedos desde el principio, sacando un buen grito de placer de los labios de la princesa, y muy feliz empezó a meter y sacar los dedos mientras lamía y mordisqueaba los suaves y blancos muslos de la lunar. Y la princesa finalmente logró alcanzar el climax, luego de todos aquellos "movimientos especiales" desplegados por la venusina, dándole placer y satisfacción total a su cuerpo, cuando de pronto notó que su guerrera se puso encima de ella mostrándole a ella su entrepierna.

Minako: ¿Qué tal si continuamos con un sesenta y nueve?- preguntó pícara y la princesa asintió.

Empezaron su segundo acto de lascivia. Ambas trataban de introducir sus lenguas dentro de la feminidad de la otra tan profundo como les era posible, mientras disfrutaban que la otra hiciera lo mismo. Era una autentica batalla por ver quién de las dos otorgaba más placer a la otra y le sacaba más gemidos, se notaba que disfrutaban teniendo sexo entre ellas. Poco importaba que pronto fuera a ser mediodía, o que perdiesen ese día de clases, lo que realmente importaba era disfrutar al máximo de este glorioso momento.

Minako: ¡T-te amo, Usagi-chaaaaaan!- dijo mientras aún era presa del lujurioso gozo.

Usagi no dijo nada, solo estaba centrada en lamer el botón del placer de la venusina mientras utilizaba tres de sus dedos para llegar hasta el fondo de la anatomía de ésta. No se podría haber pedido algo mejor que este momento tan especial, solo faltaría que algunas de las otras chicas llegaran para unirse a este festín de carne femenil joven. Ya acabarían cumpliendo casi una hora de sexo desenfrenado y todavía no querían que esto se detuvieran, aunque ambas se sentían bastante agotadas por tanto sexo, pero aún faltaba algo más importante, debían venirse juntas nuevamente, pasara lo que pasara debían continuar hasta lograrlo, por lo que enfocaron sus últimas fuerzas para continuar en su lascivo acto hasta que el momento final ya había llegado.

Usagi: ¡Mina-chan, c-creo que me voy a v-venir!- dijo finalmente la princesa.

Minako: ¡Yo también, U-Usagi-chan, llegaremos j-juntas!

Aceleraron el paso, sus últimas fuerzas estaban siendo gastadas en este momento culminante, el momento del clímax finalmente las alcanzó al mismo tiempo.

Minako/Usagi: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- fue el grito que dio por culminada la obra.

* * *

**Por la tarde**

Haruka finalmente había regresado de la carrera de autos y los estudios, como ocurría últimamente no había venido con Michiru, tal vez se despidieron a mitad del camino. Haruka se dirigió inmediatamente a la habitación para ver a su linda novia, cuando se encontró a Minako desnuda junto a ella. Ambas estaban durmiendo plácidamente, y aquella escena desconcertó completamente la chica alta, que no comprendía lo que había ocurrido.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, Usagi se despertó un poco perezosa, y enfocó a su novia un tanto confundida.

Usagi: Buenos días, Haru-chan- saluda dulcemente mientras se tallaba un ojo.

Haruka: H-hola, cielo. ¿Me podrías explicar lo que ha ocurrido?- preguntó mientras miraba a Minako, que ya se despertaba.

Usagi: Bueno, Haru-chan, resulta que...- dudó un poco sobre si decirle.

Minako: Ocurre que vengo a proponerte que podríamos ser todas novias de Usagi-chan, ¿no te parece una buena idea, Haruka?- propuso la venusina de un solo tajo.

Haruka: U-un momento, ¿dijiste _todas_?- la más alta no se podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Minako y Usagi vieron desilusionada el gesto de Haruka, creyendo que eso era un "no" desde el principio. Entonces Minako empieza a vestirse para dejar sola a la pareja yuri, pero pensaba que fue lindo mientras había durado.

Minako: Bueno, supongo que no te gusta la idea. Entonces me voy a mi casa y estaré un tiempo sin volver- dijo un poco triste pero disimulando.

Haruka: ¡Un momento, Minako Aino!- Haruka dijo con un tono bastante serio- Yo nunca dije que no me gustaba esa idea, de hecho, si así lo quieren podemos empezar nosotras tres ahora mismo- en su rostro se había dibujado una pícara sonrisa.

Minako y Usagi vieron sorprendida a la más alta mientras ésta se despojaba lentamente de su uniforme. Tal parece que tendrían una tarde inolvidable las tres.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este Oneshot de Sailor Moon? Si les gustó pueden dejar reviews, follows o favoritos, realmente quisiera saber la opinión de todos ustedes, mis amados/as lectores/as.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
